


Yes Professor

by lovelydarkanddeep



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, FUCK, Fluff, Foreplay, Horny, Idk just porn, Maybe fluff, PWP, PWP maybe, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Professor - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Sex, Smut, lol, professor/student, reylo for life, student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelydarkanddeep/pseuds/lovelydarkanddeep
Summary: University student Rey has a torrid affair with medieval history professor Kylo Ren.





	Yes Professor

"Professor?" Rey's voice echoed out in time with her knocking.

A moment, and then the door to his office opened.

Rey's hand clenched around her dissertation draft in response to seeing him, crinkling the eggshell-colored stack.

Professor Ren was an extremely attractive man.

Tall and broad-shouldered, with dark, luscious hair, and even darker eyes that always seemed to smolder when she met them with her own.

But Rey's favorite thing about her Professor was his lips.

Pink. Plush. Lips she easily fantasized about on her own lips, on her stomach, between her legs.

"Hello Professor."

Her voice came out ever so slightly breathy, and, in response, Rey cleared her throat.

Ren's lips twitched almost imperceptibly, but he gave no indication beyond that that he'd noticed.

"Ms. Kenobi, please come in."

He moved from the doorway, allowing her to step through, but remained close enough that Rey caught a whiff of his cologne.

It was dark, spicy, aromatic.

It made Rey's mouth water and heat rush through her.

Maker, what this man did to her.

"Can I take your coat?"

"Oh, yes." Rey slipped off her tan trench coat and handed it to him.

"Anything else?"

Heat immediately flooded Rey's cheeks.

"I'm sorry?"

Ren looked immensely amused.

"Gloves?"

"Oh," Rey breathed, trying unsuccessfully to calm her flushed cheeks.

He hung up her coat and closed the door softly as Rey settled herself into one of the leather chairs across from his desk.

Rey knew she must be imagining things when she thought she heard a lock slide home in the door.

She shifted in her chair as Ren came around his mahogany desk, settling into the chair behind it and pinning his dark, dark gaze on her.

Rey slid over her dissertation automatically, that gaze both exciting and embarrassing her.

She had never felt more like an inexperienced virgin than now, despite her previous sexual encounters.

Ren's hand brushed her as he reached for it, but Rey pretended she didn't notice.

"Psychological and Physical Torture techniques in Medieval Europe, Spec. High and Late Middle Ages."

Rey laughed quietly.

"What can I say, I'm drawn to the dark."

Ren hummed in response, already scanning the document with expertise. His long fingers twirled a pen, making marks here and there on the document.

Rey's eyes were always drawn to him, to his every little movement, to the way he rubbed his stubbled chin in concentration, but she forced herself to look away.

Her gaze instead focused on the crackling flames leaping in the fireplace, making the room a warm, drowsy temperature.

In fact, with the fire, the low lighting, and the dark wood dominating the space, the room was cast in red and golds, sultry and heated.

She allowed her mind to wander, to imagine.

Kylo fucking her on the carpet in front of the fire place, sliding into her, stretching her, slowly, agonizingly, until she begged for him to move.

Kylo slamming her against the wall, pinning her wrists to it in one of his huge hands, the other coming down to creep into her panties, only to find that-

" _Rey_."

Her head snapped to the front once more, her eyes on his face.

He had used her first name. He never did that.

Dear maker, she hoped she wasn't blushing, that the light of the fire concealed her flush.

His eyes were intent, piercing, as they held her gaze.

Silence stretched between them.

"How do you expect me to proof this when you and I are both otherwise distracted?"

Rey blinked, not expecting his words.

"I'm not sure what you're saying, Professor Ren."

He raised a brow, and Rey felt heat rush down at the movement.

"I think you know perfectly well what I'm saying, Rey. I can't proof this while you're sitting there, imagining my hands on your body, and I'm sitting here, imagining all the things I could do to make you scream for me."

Rey made a sort of choking noise, face frozen in a mortified expression.

"Don't be afraid, I feel it too."

Ren's gaze was dark amusement, his eyes betraying his hunger, his lips quirking up into a feral smile.

"Come here."

Rey blinked, trying to get a hold of herself, to understand what the hell her body was doing.

"Don't make me ask again, Rey."

And Rey found herself moving, standing and making her way next to his chair.

He rose slowly, eyes trained on her's.

He towered over her, pressing her back. The edge of his desk pressed into her ass painfully as his arms came up on either side of her to cage her in.

"Do you know how many times I've imagined this? How many times I've seen you in class, biting those lips of yours, and wanted to bend you over and take you, then and there?"

His words were doing something to Rey - she was already embarrassingly wet.

One of his hands came up to cup her hip, his broad hand spanning the entirety of it. His fingers massaged into her hip, tracing patterns, trailing along.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to slide into you, make you forget everything else except my name?"

Rey moaned at his words, at his hand massaging her through her leggings.

"I can feel how wet you are for me. Soaked through."

He nipped her ear, blowing a warm breath into it, and Rey's face buried in his sweater as she bit her lip to be quiet.

"Professor, please," she breathed out, clutching one of his biceps in earnest.

"Please what?"

Rey ground her core against his hand, begging for more, more, more.

"Please fuck me."

Their lips connected.

Ren lifted her up with one arm and threw her on his desk, the other shoving off the rest of the papers lining the surface.

His lips were harsh, demanding, hot.

They were everything Rey had imagined, and more.

Her hands were shucking off his jumper, unbuttoning his pants. His were throwing off her own jumper, slipping off her leggings.

A pained sound left him as he found her bare underneath, and he sucked a bruise onto her pulse point in retaliation.

"Did you not wear panties because you wanted this to happen?" he growled out.

His hands reached under her to kneed her ass, making her whine and press her naked front to his, her nipples flushed and pebbled.

"Answer me."

"Yes," Rey moaned out, rocking against his hips now as his mouth descended to her breast.

Warm and hot, his tongue flicked over her nipple, while his hand played with the other, massaging the globe in his large hand.

Her own hand reached between them, grasping his sizable member, working her hand around him as best she could with his thick girth.

Ren's hips jerked in her grip, and he bit at her breast lightly, making Rey release a whimper she didn't know she was capable of.

"Please-"

Ren complied, pressing kisses and lovebites down her front until he was at her slick core.

He nudged her slippery thighs apart farther with his nose, breathing in the scent of her arousal, admiring her flushed feminine folds.

He pressed chaste kisses to her inner thighs, making Rey squirm.

"Ren-"

"Kylo," he interjected, kissing closer to where she wanted him.

Rey tested the name on her lips, found she loved the feel of it in her mouth, on her tongue.

The sound of his name on her lips had Kylo smirking as he licked a stripe up her center. He then proceeded to fuck her with his tongue.

Rey's hips canted under his ministrations, so much so that he had to hold down her hips with one giant hand, the other paying ample attention to her breasts.

As his tongue plunged in and out of her, he brought his hand down to massage her clit, making Rey buck against him.

"Oh," she breathed out as he continued to stimulate the small bundle of nerves.

A glance downwards showed her the hot picture of his dark eyes staring up at her, a smirk on his glistening lips.

His hand slipped down, sliding two long fingers into her soaked entrance as his tongue began to make a figure-eight motion on her clit. His stubble scratched against her, his silky obsidian locks tickling her inner thighs.

Rey moaned louder, a series of expletives and his name, over and over.

"Kylo, oh maker, Kylo!"

He curled his fingers in her, searching for that one spot.

Rey arched as he found it, repeatedly hitting the spongy spot while he sucked her clit into his mouth.

"Oh shit, fuck, shit - I'm - Kylo I'm coming!"

She tensed, legs and lower abdominal muscles clenching and shaking, before she shattered around her professor's agile tongue.

He licked her through it, letting her ride out her orgasm, panting and spent on his desk.

Once she had regained motion of her limbs and could breathe normally again without gasping, she propped herself up on her elbows, much more relaxed.

Kylo rose in front of her. A sheen covered his lips and nose and chin. Her sheen.

He gazed at her for a minute, golden skin and bronze hair and tawny eyes.

The light to his dark.

Who would've known he would be so drawn to the light?

"You're beautiful," Kylo mused, nestling into her neck and placing a series of kisses there.

Rey shivered in response, her hair standing on edge at his actions. Somehow, despite having what was one of the best orgasms in her life, she was already ready for more.

Kylo's hips nudged her's as he caught her lips in his and Rey strained towards him in response.

He slipped his tongue inside her mouth.

She tasted cinnamon and her own musk.

"You taste delicious," Kylo growled in between kisses, gripping her jaw tightly as he invaded her mouth.

Rey spread her legs wider in response, propping her heels on the edge of the desk to give him perfect access.

"Kylo, please, I need you," she whispered out, her hands going to his shoulders to pull him closer, to try to get him to finally be inside her.

He groaned in response. She was so wet and ready.

His cock nudged at her glistening entrance.

Rey and Kylo both threw their head backs as he slid into her.

And kept sliding.

Rey had never felt so filled in her life as she did with him stretching her walls.

Finally, Kylo was seated to the hilt in her.

He began to slowly pump in and out of her, admiring the way her small breasts bounced with his movements as he increased his pace.

Rey's eyes were squeezed shut, not in pain, but in pleasure, and her plush lips were open, allowing small, breathy whines and whimpers to escape.

"Look at me."

Her eyelids fluttered, but remained closed.

"Rey," he ground out, reaching down to grip her jaw.

Her beautiful hazel eyes opened and met his.

He pushed his thumb into her mouth and she immediately sucked it, wetting the appendage.

He could tell she was getting close, by the scrunching of her freckled nose, and the shuddering of her cunt.

"Who do you belong to?" he growled, snapping his hips into her roughly.

"Y-You," she whimpered out, scratching at his back as his hand reached between them to massage her clit with the thumb she had lubricated.

"That's right, scavenger."

Rey didn't question the nickname, somehow felt it was right.

Kylo sped up his thrusts, feeling the build in his own lower abdomen now.

"Kylo- _Kylo_!"

Her cunt spasmed around his cock, milking him for all he was worth, taking him deep into her.

He pushed into her once, twice, and then came himself, painting her insides with his cum.

They slowly rode out both of their orgasms, until they had caught their breaths.

"You're perfect," he murmured to her, pressing a kiss to her forehead and then her lips.

She responded eagerly, a smile pulling at her lips under his.

"Does this make me teacher's pet?"

**Author's Note:**

> The party bus to hell leaves at noon sharp - be there or be square.


End file.
